Umbrella Boy ( A Perfect Shield)
by bumranger89
Summary: Berawal dari Kibum yang diminta menjadi umbrella girl (boy) oleh Siwon. 'Melindungi' Siwon kini seolah sudah menjadi tugasnya. Kapanpun disaat Siwon butuh seseorang, dia selalu ada. A SiBum story, feat YunJae (Yunho x Jaejoong) and AhKi (Yoo Ah In x Song JoongKi). Shounen-ai. Hello Pegaxue(s)


**Tittle : Umbrella Boy (A Perfect Shield)**

**Author : bumranger89**

**Casts :**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Jung Yunho as Siwon's cousin**

**Kim Jaejoong as Kibum's elder brother**

**Song JoongKi as Kibum's friend**

**Yoo Ah In !mentioned as Kibum's cousin**

**Pairing :**

**Main : SiBum**

**Support : YunJae, AhKi**

**Genre : Fluff, Romance!Failure, Humour!Failure**

**Rated : T, PG-15**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Desclaimer : Siwon milik Kibum, tapi Kibum milik saya XD.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy) / OOC/ Super gaje/ Alur acak-acakan / Author amatir / Tema dangkal**

**Summary : Berawal dari Kibum yang diminta menjadi umbrella girl (boy) oleh Siwon. 'Melindungi' Siwon kini seolah sudah menjadi tugasnya. Kapanpun disaat Siwon butuh seseorang, dia selalu ada.**

**A/N : Ha****nya ingin melestarikan FF SiBum yang sekarang sudah teramat sangat langka. Tapi ****mohon maaf kalau rada-rada absurd xD, maklum masih amatir. **

**Ini feedback buat 'cucu' virtual saya SiPut a.k.a Qhia503, yang sudah bikinin aku beberapa FF SiBum yang keren ^^b.. Aku selipin juga YunJae & AhKi, pairs kesayangan kita berdua. Tapi maaf kalau ngga sesuai harapan. (-,-)**

**Hope you guys will like it ^^ *bow***

**.**

**.**

Orbs hitam itu tak hentinya menatap tajam sosok di hadapannya, serta bibir cherry miliknya terus menggumamkan –lebih tepatnya mengutuk- obyek pandangan matanya.

'Choi sialan.. kubunuh kau!.. mati saja kau!'

'Mati'? ah, bahkan kata itu terlalu kasar, dia tak akan setega itu. Jika saja kata 'mati' itu benar terjadi, mungkin dia tak akan mengampuni dirinya sendiri. Orang itu terlalu berharga untuknya.

"Kenapa kau memasang assasins seperti itu, Kibum-ah? Apa kau tidak mau membantu teman baikmu ini?"

'Teman'.. ya 'Teman'.. hanya 'Teman', yang baik pula. Sedikit sakit memang mengetahui kenyataannya seperti itu. Bolehkah dia berharap lebih?

"Haah.." menghela nafas. Topeng stoic kebanggaannya ia kenakan kembali "aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Choi Siwon!" tidak, dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

"Kau bilang kau akan membantuku" Kibum coba menahan senyum saat Siwon mencoba merajuk. Siapapun akan tertawa melihat sosok berkharisma itu merajuk layaknya bocah yang merengek meminta sebuah balon. Sangat tidak sinkron dengan cetakan di perutnya.

"Memang benar aku akan membantumu. Tapi kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini ?" desah Kibum, melihat penampilannya sendiri. Menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, tak nyaman.

"Karena ini membuatku terlihat seperti pembalap profesional." cengiran tanpa dosa Siwon terkembang. Dahi Kibum berkedut. Alasan macam apa itu?. Pria dengan senyum joker itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ingin sekali Kibum menghantamkan payung yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke kepala Siwon.

"Demi Neptunus, Choi Siwon!" geramnya, "Aku ini namja! Dan kenapa harus Umbrella girl!"

**.**

**^bumranger89^**

**.**

"Ayolah, Kibummie~" kembali, Siwon mencoba merengek padanya. Sedikit luluh juga saat panggilan manis itu menyapa telinganya.

"Lagipula tak akan ada yang mengenalimu" Siwon kembali meyakinkannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan pria ber-marga Choi berkata seperti itu. Lihat saja, kulit putih Kibum yang hanya berbalutkan atasan ketat berbahan kulit, serta hot pants yang juga terbuat dari kulit, menampakan paha putih mulusnya. Sedangkan rambut hitam panjang itu, di ikat sebagian dan sedikit poni menutupi keningnya. Siapa sangka sosok yang terlihat seksi itu bergender sama dengan pria tampan yang terlihat gagah di atas tunggangan 'kuda besi' kesayangannya.

"Hah.." Kibum mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah, menolak pun sudah terlambat" membuka payung biru senada dengan warna motor Siwon. Melindungi Siwon dari sinar matahari. Dan dari yang lainya mungkin..

"Oi, Siwon-ah! Cepat bersiap, balapan segera dimulai" keduanya menoleh saat Yunho – sepupu Siwon, yang menjadi tim mekanik dadakan Siwon pada balapan ini- datang. "Eh, Kibum-ah, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yunho saat menyadari ada sosok yang dikenalnya. Mata Kibum membola. Benar sekali, 'tak ada yang mengenali' huh?

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau itu Kibum, hyung?" tanya Siwon santai, tak mengindahkan tatapan sengit Kibum. Di matanya itu sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Menggemaskan, pikirnya.

'Menggemaskan' ya? Hmm..

"Kau ini bercanda, mana mungkin aku tidak mengenali adik iparku sendiri" Yunho merangkul pundak terbuka Kibum, yang langsung ditepis sadis oleh pria cantik itu.

Kibum menatap malas pria bermarga 'Jung' itu, "Bahkan kita belum resmi menjadi saudara ipar, Tuan Jung"

"Segera!" Kibum memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan percaya diri pria yang berstatus kekasih hyungnya itu.

_Attention! The race will be start in five minutes._

Balapan segera dimulai.

Dan sepertinya tugas Kibum sudah selesai.

Untuk hari ini.

**.**

**^bumranger89^**

**.**

"Kamsahamnida" Kibum segera beranjak keluar setelah menerima dua buah kantong plastik berisi barang belanjaannya dari sang kasir. Awan hitam yang menggantung di langit serta bunyi petir yang terdengar, membuatnya bergegas pulang ke rumah. Dia tak mau basah kuyup ketika sampai di rumah nanti. Dan berakhir dengan omelan Jaejoong –hyungnya- yang selalu bersikap over protective padanya.

_Tess_

Terlambat. Baru saja kakinya menapak pintu keluar dari toko. Awan sudah menumpahkan bebannya. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pulang, berteduh sebentar bisa menjadi alasan jika hyung-nya bertanya saat tiba di rumah nanti.

Kibum meletakkan kantong plastiknya di samping kaki kanannya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia ulurkan ke depan, menengadahkannya "Deras sekali" gumamnya merasakan tetesan-tetesan yang jatuh di telapak tangannya. Sepertinya hujan tak akan cepat reda.

"Ah! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" teringat sesuatu, Kibum membuka tas ranselnya, mencari sesuatu. "Dapat". Benar sekali, payung. Benda itu lebih berguna saat hari hujan.

Kibum segera memasukkan kedua kantong plastiknya ke dalam ransel hitam miliknya. Membuka payung lipatnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri jalan hujan. 'Harus cepat sampai rumah' batinnya.

Langkah tergesa Kibum terhenti seketika saat ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet seseorang yang berada di seberang jalan. Berdiri mematung di bawah derasnya hujan, dan tanpa pelindung.

"Siwon" lirihnya.

Khawatir, segera ia menyeberang. Menghampiri Siwon.

"Apa kau Superman?" Siwon menoleh, mendengar suara. Menatap Kibum yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi –yang dibuat- datar.

Sontak Kibum tercekat saat orbs nya menatap langsung onyx milik Siwon. Onyx yang selama ini selau terlihat hangat itu, kini terpancar sorot kesedihan.

"Kau bisa sakit" Tak menghiraukan Kibum, Siwon kembali memandang ke arah dalam kafe –melalui dinding kaca- yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangannya. Kedua tangannya kini terkepal. Terlihat menahan amarah.

Kibum mengikuti arah pandang Siwon. Mengerti apa yang terjadi. Diraihnya tangan kanan Siwon, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menoleh padanya. Menggenggam tangan yang terasa dingin itu.

'Lama sekali dia berdiri disini' batin Kibum. Menyalurkan rasa hangat serta berharap kesedihan yang dialami Siwon bisa sedikit tersalur padanya.

Mengangkat sedikit lebih tinggi payungnya, tak membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuh Siwon- yang memang sudah kuyup- lagi. Tak peduli tubuhnya yang kini malah terlihat mulai basah.

Lagi, Kibum melindunginya.

Keduanya saling berpandang. Dengan kedua tangan yang tertaut. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap dari kedua insan itu. Hanya terdengar irama tetesan air hujan di atas aspal. Serta suara hati dari salah seorang diantaranya.

'Payung ini bisa melindungimu dari hujan'

**.**

**^bumranger89^**

**.**

**Esoknya..**

"Hatchiiihh.."

Kibum membersihkan hidungnya dengan tissue, lalu membuangnya asal.

"Hiiiyy~" Kibum menoleh, melihat teman sebangkunya yang sedang menyingkirkan tissue –berisi ingus- Kibum dengan pulpennya. "Kau ini jorok sekali"

"Masa bodoh.. Hatchiih.." Kibum berujar acuh. Tangannya meraih kotak tissue yang ia bekal dari rumah "Habis" tak mendapati sehelaipun yang tersisa.

Joong Ki memutar bola matanya, dalam keadaan sakit pun tetap saja mulutnya tajam. Merogoh tas sekolahnya, "Kenapa kau tidak ijin saja?" mengulurkan sapu tangan miliknya pada Kibum.

"Ada ujian hari ini.. _Sniiifff_ " Kibum mengeluarkan ingusnya, membuat JoongKi berjengit. "Ini." Mengembalikan sapu tangan itu pada JoongKi.

Tanda air –khas dalam manga- muncul di kening JoongKi "Tidak usah. Untukmu saja" tolaknya datar. Kibum hanya mengendikkan bahu, tak peduli.

JoongKi menyentuh kening Kibum "Panas" gumamnya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat di ruang kesehatan" dia khawatir pada sahabatnya ini.

Kibum membenahi syal putihnya. Membuat lehernya agar lebih hangat. "Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja...Hatchiihh.." membenamkan wajah nya di dalam lipatan tangannya, di atas meja.

JoongKi mendengus, 'apanya yang baik-baik saja?' sahabat serta sepupu kekasihnya ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke belakang, melirik ke arah meja di sudut paling belakang. "Tak heran kau dan Ah In bersaudara" mendapati Ah In sedang tertidur, terlihat dari kaki panjang yang menggantung di kursi. Membuatnya mendesah, "Apa kepala kalian terbuat dari batu? Keras sekali" decaknya sembari membayangkan betapa sulitnya membujuk Ah In untuk mengobati lukanya akibat berkelahi, dulu. Persis seperti Kibum saat ini. 'Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja' bahkan kata-kata mereka pun terdengar seperti di klonning. -_-

**.**

**^bumranger89^**

**.**

Tubuhnya berbaring diatas ranjang. Matanya menerawang keatas, menatap langit-langit dari ruangan bernuansa putih ini. Ruang kesehatan. Disinilah Kibum sekarang.

Ya, JoongKi berhasil membujuk Kibum untuk beristirahat, dengan cara yang paling manjur menurutnya. Lapor pada guru. Dengan sedikit drama, JoongKi membujuk guru Park untuk memberikan ijin pada Kibum untuk istirahat dan tidak mengikuti ujian.

'_Wajah Kibum pucat sekali. Aku lihat tadi Kibum mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya, Saem' _memang benar tadi wajahnya sedikit pucat, serta keluar cairan dari hidung Kibum. Tapi itu bukan darah. U-know-what-I-mean? Lah. -_-

Dan luar biasa, guru Park percaya begitu saja setelah melihat ekspresi-yang tentu saja dibuat-panik dan cemas milik Joongki. Mungkin JoongKi bisa memenangkan Piala Oscar. Batin Kibum tersenyum geli.

Memang benar apa kata JoongKi. Mungkin dirinya butuh istirahat. "Tidur sebentar, mungkin bisa sedikit membaik" perlahan memejamkan mata.

_Krieett_

Tak terlalu menghiraukan bunyi pintu. 'Mungkin dokter sekolah' tetap terpenjam. Alisnya menyatu saat merasakan sebuah tangan besar menyentuh keningnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Siapa suruh hujan-hujanan?" kedua mata Kibum sontak terbuka, merasa familiar dengan suara itu.

"Siwon" cicitnya, mendapati Siwon yang sedang duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Apa tidak boleh?" Siwon bangkit, menuju ke ranjang sebelah.

"Kau membolos"

"Aku sudah pintar" Kibum mendengus mendengar jawaban narsis Siwon.

_Ckiiiiiiittt..._

Menutup kedua telinga, saat terdengar suara besi yang memekakan, dari ranjang dan lantai yang ber-adu. Kibum mengernyit melihat jarak ranjang sebelah yang semula 2 meter, kini tak sampai 1 meter.

Alisnya kini menyatu, melihat Siwon yang ikut membaringkan dirinya di ranjang sebelah yang sebelumnya ia tarik sendiri. Berbaring ke samping kanan menghadap Kibum.

Kibum mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, tangan kirinya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan. Saling berhadapan. "Kenapa?" mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kupikir kau kesepian dan butuh seorang teman" Siwon tersenyum.

Hati Kibum mencelos, 'Teman' lagi-lagi kata itu. "Aku bisa sendiri" memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Kau pergilah, aku ingin tidur" Kibum yang hendak membalikkan badan, sedikit tersentak saat tangan kirinya di cekal Siwon. membuatnya kembali ke posisi semula.

Masih dengan tangannya yang menggenggam Kibum, "Setelah kejadian kemarin" Jeda, "Saat aku mendapati pria yang selama ini menjadi appa-ku bersama wanita itu" cerita Siwon dengan pandangan yang menerawang ke atas.

"Aku tak mau umma-ku menjadi lebih sedih" Kibum menyimak cerita Siwon. Nyatanya Siwon sendiri yang sedang merasa kesepian dan membutuhkan seorang teman untuk berbagi.

Siwon menarik nafas, "Aku menyuruh umma ku untuk berpisah dengan laki-laki itu" memejamkan matanya.

"Appa-mu" Kibum meralat kata-kata Siwon.

"Tidak, setelah dia membuat umma-ku menangis" bisa Kibum lihat, air muka Siwon kini terlihat mengeras saat membicarakan appa-nya.

Tangan kanan Kibum terulur menyentuh pipi Siwon, membuat sang empunya menoleh. Perlahan wajahnya kembali melembut.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum "Gomawo. Kau memang teman yang baik"

Kibum tersenyum "Kapanpun" meskipun hatinya tak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan bibir merahnya. Hanya senyuman miris yang tercipta.

**.**

**^bumranger89^**

**.**

"Dasar tidak setia kawan!"

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku, Song JoongKi.. Yoo Ah In.."

Kibum terus menyumpahi orang-orang yang tega meninggalkannya di sekolah. Biasanya dia memang selalu pulang bersama sahabat dan sepupunya itu.

Tapi tadi keduanya malah meninggalkannya sendiri, setelah JoongKi mengirimkan pesan singkatnya.

'_Kibummie, kau pulang sendiri ya. Aku mau kencan dulu dengan sepupu tampanmu.._

_With love.. JoongKi :* '_

Kibum sampai bergidik sendiri melihat emoticon itu.

Ia tadi ketiduran di ruang kesehatan, sehingga tak tau kalau bel pulang sudah berbunyi 2 jam yang lalu. Kalau saja janitor sekolah tidak menemukannya, mungkin ia bisa tertidur sampai esok hari.

Kibum berjalan kesal sembari menendang-nendang kerikil. "Choi Siwon, kau juga menyebalkan !" Kibum menendang keras kerikil itu, jauh. Mengimajinasikan nya sebagai kepala Siwon. Kejam? Justru Siwonlah yang kejam menurut Kibum. Pantas saja Ia kesal, pasalnya pria Choi itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian 'Tertinggalnya Kim Kibum di Sekolah', karena dialah orang terakhir yang bersamanya sebelum tertidur. Tapi saat ia membuka mata, bukannya wajah tampan Siwon yang pertama kali ia lihat, melainkan wajah senja berkeriput milik Jang ahjussi, janitor sekolah.

_Tess_

Setitik air jatuh di hidung bangirnya. Kepalanya menengadah. Oh, tidak. Jangan katakan kalau hujan lagi.

"Hatchiiii..." bahkan saat ini pun Kibum masih belum pulih.

Buru-buru ia membuka selempangnya. "Ah!" menepuk dahinya dalam khayal.

"Siwon" dia baru ingat, payung miliknya masih bersama Siwon.

Kibum mendengus, bagaimana ia bisa pulang? Mengangkat tes selempangnya di atas kepalanya, pelindung darurat. Setidaknya kepalanya bisa sedikit terlindungi.

Eh?

Kibum menengadahkan tangannya. Merasakan hujan tak menimpanya tubuhnya lagi. Dahinya mengernyit melihat jalanan di depannya masih diguyur derasnya hujan.

"Dasar keras kepala." Kibum mendongak, melihat siapa yang membukakan payung diatas kepalanya.

Membuang muka begitu tahu siapa orang itu. Masih kesal rupanya.

"Hey, kau marah ya?" Siwon merangkul pundak pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Menurutmu?" ketus Kibum, tapi tak berniat menepis rangkulan Siwon.

"Kau tidak bisa marah padaku" Kibum mendesah, tebakan Siwon tepat sekali. Membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar.

Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan di bawah satu payung, terlihat seperti adegan di dalam film romantis.

"Kibum-ah?"

"Hn"

"Boleh minta tolong padamu sekali lagi?"

"Apa?" Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Menghadap Siwon "Jangan bilang kau memintaku untuk memakai pakaian wanita lagi?" tuduhnya, menatap tajam.

"Aissh, bukan itu" jeda, "meskipun aku juga ingin melihatmu seperti itu lagi" Siwon tertawa jahil.

"YAH!" Kibum memukul lengan Siwon.

"Aku bercanda" Siwon terkekeh. Kembali berjalan.

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti melindungiku?" permintaan Siwon barusan, membuatnya menghentikan langkah lagi.

"Karena ada yang harus ku lindungi sendiri"

_Deg_

Kibum mematung, lututnya terasa lemas. 'Berhenti melindunginya' yang berarti 'Tidak bisa terus bersamanya' dan berarti juga 'Menjauh darinya', pikirannya terus berkecamuk.

Harusnya Kibum sadar, kalau selama ini Siwon hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'teman'. Tapi bukankah Siwon juga sudah berulang kali mengatakannya?

'Mungkin aku yang selama ini terlalu berharap lebih' batin Kibum tersenyum miris.

Dan kini Siwon sudah memiliki seseorang yang harus dia lindungi sendiri menurutnya.

"Baiklah" saatnya Kibum menjauh. "Aku akan pergi"

Langkahnya yang hendak berbalik, terhenti saat tiba-tiba Siwon menarik tangannya.

Nafas Kibum tercekat, dengan tiba-tiba pula Siwon menarik tengkuknya dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman. Mencampakkan begitu saja payung yang sedari tadi ia bawa, di jalanan.

Derasnya hujan yang mengguyur keduanya, tak membuat Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir Kibum terlalu sayang untuk dilepaskan. Bahkan kini ia melumat lembut bibir merah itu, lebih dalam. Membuat Kibum memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di bibirnya.

"Ahh~" desah keduanya, saat ciuman itu terlepas.

Siwon menangkup kedua pipi bulat Kibum yang kini basah karena hujan. "Jangan dulu pergi sebelum aku selesai bicara" menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kibum. "It's you"

"Kaulah orang yang harus ku lindungi" mengusap lembut kedua pipi kibum dengan ibu jarinya. Tersenyum menampakkan kedua dimple nya.

"Mulai sekarang, biarkan aku yang akan melindungimu" Siwon berucap lembut.

"Apa ini semacam pernyataan cinta?" pertanyaan retoris Kibum.

Membuat Siwon menyatukan kedua alis tebalnya. Sedetik kemudian tersenyum lagi "Tentu saja. I love you, Choi Kibum"

"Yaa! Margaku Kim, bukan Choi!"

"Segera!"

Kibum mendengus, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Tak heran kau dan Yunho hyung bersaudara"

Kata-kata Kibum barusan juga terdengar familiar -_-'

Tak pelak membuat Siwon tergelak. Lalu menarik Kibum kedalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat.

"Sepertinya tuhan juga merestui kita" menumpukan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kibum.

Kibum mendongak "Kenapa?" menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hujan sudah berhenti. Dan tuhan mengirimkan pelanginya, seolah sebagai hadiah untuk kita"

"Pelangi?" Kibum memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Ini sudah jam 8 malam" Tentu saja, memangnya pelangi bisa terlihat di langit yang sudah berubah gelap?

"Aku melihatnya" Siwon menunduk menatap tepat ke dalam kedua bola mata Kibum. Mengecup keduanya lembut, "Pelangi itu ada dimatamu"

Weiss, Jamrud dong! XD

**END**

Hyaaa.. *ditimpukkin massal gara-gara kalimat ending yang super duper cacat.. XD #kaburr ,

Maafkan aku.. tanganku bergerak begitu saja diatas keyboard T,T *alasan! XD

Kalau kalian mau, jangan dianggap aja kalimat terakhir itu :v, dan di coret GEDHE.

Tapi kalau kalian mau band Jamrud tetap eksis, silahkan saja.. XD *apasech? Selalu saja gaje -_-"

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Hatchiiih..." Kibum tak henti-hentinya bersin, ketika sampai dirumah.

"Kau bilang akan melindungiku.." memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Siwon berjalan kearah Kibum, mengulurkan sebuah handuk yang sebelumnya sudah ia minta dari Jaejoong, untuk mengeringkan rambut serta tubuh Kibum. Dan duduk diranjang, di sebelah Kibum.

"Lihat, aku masih sakit"

"Hatch... mpfffh" suara bersin Kibum tertahan begitu saja, saat bibirnya di sumpal oleh bibir tipis Siwon.

"Sudah berhenti" Siwon melepaskan tautannya. Tersenyum lega sesaat.

"Yaa! Kau mengambil kesempatan!.. Hatch... mpfffh"

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menciummu terus jika kau bersin"

_Blush_

"Mesumm.." memukul lengan Siwon.

"Hatch... mmpffffhhh..."

Dan sepertinya Siwon sungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatnya. Bahkan menciumnya dengan durasi yang lebih lama.

"Aahhmm~~" desah Kibum tertahan saat tangan Siwon mulai bekerja menelusup kedalam...

Ok, Stop! Cukup disini. Tutup tirai. Biarkan mereka menikmati moment-moment indah ini hanya berdua.

**FIN**

Silahkan timpuk saya lagi XDD, pake uang juga boleh.. :3

Saya masih amatir, jadi mohon saran dan kritiknya *bow*

Contact me at Noenx Mgp Flashvin (FB), or noenxflashvin89 (twitter) #promosi XD

Akhir kata..

And Thanx for reading~~~ ^-^)/

.

.

**Ciaoo,**

**Noenx ^^**


End file.
